I Never Told You What I Do For A Living
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: Eli and Clare meet at a party, after a dance and few drinks they decide to meet again and start a relationship. Little does Clare know Eli has a secret, a secret that will only get bigger as the body count gets higher. One-shot. Song-Fic for I Never Told You What I Did For A Living by My Chemical Romance. Eclare.


I Never Told You What I Did For A Living.

Eli Goldsworthy's emerald-green eyes scanned the carnival themed party from the balcony. A pale arm snaked around his waist; the woman spun him around her warm brown eyes glittering and her cherry red lips smirking. She moved her ringed finger in circles around his chest, her eyes teasing him as she lead him into the bedroom. She slipped off her wedding ring and placed it on the vanity before attacking her lovers lips. He kissed back pushing her onto the bed, he maintained eye contact as he slipped off her dress, with one swift movement he plunged his knife deep into her chest, successfully stabbing her heart.

His face twisted in pity looking down at her. Slightly caressing her cheek he whispered, "Goodnight Julia Adler."

...

He emerged from his wealthy friend's mansion his hands cleaned from the blood of his latest victim. A malicious smile played on his lips as he made his way through the crowd.

"Eli!" Fiona slurred catching up with him. She was definitely drunk, one could even smell the alcohol on her designer clothing. "There's this person here and she's amazing. She told me my fortune." Fiona giggled her eye as big as saucers.

"That's great Fiona," Eli smiled moving past her and going deeper into the crowd. One tent in particular struck his fancy, the one housed the tarot card reader. A smirk crept on his lips as he entered the darkened tent.

Clare Edwards shuffled her cards unknowing of Eli's presence. Her blue eyes caught his gaze, a smile lit up her features as she welcomed her new guest. "I'm predicting that you want your fortune told." She started her act, adding a bit of wispiness to her already soft voice.

"I do concur that's why I have come."

"Come have a seat," Clare gesticulated to the chair placed in front of her. She started by splitting the deck, never breaking eye contact with her most recent client, Clare set up four cards in a basic diamond formation before explaining, "Romance," she pointed at the card closest to Eli. "Finance, health and happiness, and career." She continues going clockwise. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, my dear." Eli smirked.

Clare smirked back challenging her client before flipping the romance card. "Lover's in the upright position," she announced. "Justice, reversed. Devil, upright. Death, reversed." She raised an eyebrow, this reading was particularly odd in her line of work.

"Are you going to explain what these mean or are we just going to sit here?"

Clare cleared her throat, "Well first of all the position matters upright is positive, reversed is negative. All these are major arcana that should also be noted. You had lovers, justice, devil, and death. Lovers in the upright position are fortunate you will soon find love, if you haven't already, and relationships will become better. Justice, reversed in the finances position basically means it's not a good time to gamble. The Devil, reversed, this card represents bondage, addiction, sexuality, and materialism. Let that pretty much speak for itself." She sighed looking at the last card death in the reversed position was never a good thing. "Death," she choked. "reversed, this doesn't always necessarily mean physical death."

"Oh it doesn't, now, that was the least of my worries." Eli comments.

"It could also mean resistance to change, or an inability to move on."

"Would you like to dance?" Eli questioned suddenly.

"Dance?" Clare stuttered.

"Well of course, my dear, you are such a stunning young lady," He paused leaning in "You have pretty eyes." He whispered holding his hand out for Clare to take.

Gently grasping his hand, a shy smile formed across her face, "Why I'd love to," letting Eli lead her out of her darkened tent into the bustling life of the party.

Clare admired the aspects of the party that she knew even Gatsby would be jealous of. As Clare admired the extravagance Eli admired the beautiful woman in front of him. She was wearing a blood-red gown, her hair curled to absolute perfection, he porcelain skin seemed to glow under the fireworks that lit up the sky.

Eli pulled the beauty out onto the dance floor holding her close, breathing in her perfume. They danced perfectly in rhythm with each other throughout the entirety of the song.

"You are a great dancer," Clare enthused when they were finished.

"I just know how to handle a beautiful woman," he smirked, walking over to the bar and ordering two drinks.

"Why thank you," she replied taking the drink and sipping, her face contorted into disgust as the bitter alcohol slid down her throat.

"Not a big alcohol drinker, I presume."

"Not really," she commented setting the drink down, "but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome," Eli sipped his own drink, "would you, I don't know, like to go out sometime for coffee?" he questioned.

"Um… sure, why not?" Clare answered gently pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Okay how about Wednesday at four?"

"I'd love that," Clare smiled. "I should probably be getting back to my tent."

"Here's my card, call me anytime." Eli stated handing her his business card.

Clare took the card and looked at it for a second, "Thank you," she started looking up to find the mysterious man had already disappeared into the crowd. "Mr. Goldsworthy" she whispered biting her lip.

…

Clare Edwards sat in the local coffee shop impatiently tapping her foot and sipping her tea. She nervously checked the time. "Where's Eli? He's nearly fifteen minutes late." She whispered to herself.

"Good afternoon, love. I'm so sorry for my lateness, got caught up in some work stuff." A voice came from behind her. Eli leaned and kissed her gently on the cheek before taking a seat opposite of her with his own cup.

A smile formed on her lips, "Its okay I work here, I just got off work."

"Oh I was wondering why you always smelled so sweet, must be all the coffee you work with."

"Thank you," Clare blushed. "Speaking of work what do you do?"

"You're going to freak, I don't want you to freak out."

"What it's not like you kill people for a living," Clare laughed. Noticing her date not faltering she added another nervous laugh, "Right?"

"Of course not, though I do deal with dead people," Eli smiled, "I'm a mortician, a lot of people find that alarming, usually."

"That doesn't scare me," Clare giggled. "At least you don't kill people."

"At least." Eli sipped his coffee and looked around nervously catching a glance of the news paper on the table, that detailed Julia's murder.

...

Months past as the couple got closer and closer and the body count started rising. Eli kept his act though, Clare never questioned when he came home at midnight and was gone early in the morning. It was early December and the young couple laid on the couch watching the evening news.

"Another woman was found dead in her apartment early this morning, Zoe Rivas former West Drive star, was found by her boyfriend Miles. Autopsy reveals that she died by a stab wound to her heart. This is thought to be the work of the mass serial killer that the police have nicknamed Bella Muerte. We now go live-" Eli cut her off by switching the tv off.

"Bella Muerte, sounds like a girl murderer don't you think," Clare commented looking up at her boyfriend.

"Beautiful death," Eli translated. "I wonder why they chose that name?"

"The women he murders are drop dead gorgeous," Clare elaborated. "Guess I'm not in any sort of danger."

"You don't fit his victimology, all the girls had dark hair and brown eyes."

Clare raised her eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"It's all they talk about at work, it's all over the media, one could not step outside without hearing the name Bella Muerte." Eli commented placing a soft kiss on his girlfriend's head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"The only danger you're in is the being exceptionally beautiful category." Eli complimented.

...

"I don't think Eli's cheating on you," Alli defended taking a bite of her salad.

"But he's home late all the time and he leaves early most mornings, his clothes sometimes smell like other girls perfume, and he doesn't talk about his life outside of work and me." Clare argued. "I'm afraid."

"That might be the case but whenever you two are out he can't keep his hands off you, the look in his eyes, he's totally enchanted by you."

"He's just so secretive." Clare sighed.

"He's probably been hurt in the past and he just wants to get close before he opens up." Alli reasoned.

"Yeah, probably."

"Or you can sneak into his stuff and you know look around." She suggested.

"But that would mean I don't trust him." Clare gasped.

"If you fully trust him, would we be having this conversation?" Alli pointed out. Clare thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding.

"What's the worst that I can find?" Clare asked.

…

Clare's eyes watered as she sorted through Eli's laundry, she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't and she wouldn't. But why were there bloodstains on his clothes? Why did they smell of alkaline mixed with perfume? Perfume that she didn't wear. She dumped the load in the washing machine as inhuman sobs escaped her lips. Clare wiped her eyes, successfully smearing her makeup, and made her way into the bedroom they shared. There had to be a logical explanation, there had to be. Her bloodshot blue eyes searched the room, looking for more clues, before landing on his bedside table. His journal sat there, mocking her, it kept his secrets. She shouldn't read it, but it could give her some kind of answer.

After a few minutes of inner struggle she decided to read it.

"Julia Alder, Tori Santamaria, Bianca Desousa, Katie Matlin, Zoe Rivas, Imogen Moreno," were scribbled messily on the first page. Clare quickly flipped through the pages, each detailing the murders and the motives. Tears continued to fall as she put the journal back where she had found it. Eli was Bella Muerte.

"Clare, honey I'm home," Clare heard from the front. Clare shot up from her place on the bed and ran into the bathroom fixing her makeup and trying to look like she wasn't upset.

"Coming just have to clean up a bit," She yelled back.

"You know you don't have to clean up for me, you're beautiful."

"Yeah, but I really was a mess," Clare stated making her way out.

"I love you," He greeted, kissing her lightly on the lips. Clare just couldn't help thinking that was a lie, was Eli even capable of love after what he had done.

"Love you, too" she smiled a big fake smile.

"You seem upset, your smiles fake," Eli noticed.

"It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

…

That night was amazing. The way he treated her was amazing. Everything was just amazing. It almost changed her mind, almost. At the moment they both lay in their underwear. Eli was fast asleep his arm draped over her waist, but Clare was wide-awake, silent tears dripped down her cheek. She really loved him, she really did, but he only manipulated her into thinking his feelings were mutual. She squirmed a bit and Eli pulled her closer, his even breathing soon lulled her into an uncomfortable sleep.

…

Clare sighed packing the last of her things, Alli had offered for her to stay at her place, which Clare had really appreciated. She gently brushed the fabric of one of Eli's dirty collared white shirts.

"Clare," Eli's voice called out.

"It's the moment of truth." Clare whispered to herself. She rolled her suitcase out holding the bloodied shirt.

"What's with the suitcase?" He asked.

"I can't be with you anymore," Clare whispered.

"You're leaving me?" Eli asked with a fake laugh. "Clare Edwards that's hilarious. What we have is special, you know that!"

"Was! It was special!" Clare cried. "You don't love me, you never have, and you never will."

"What makes you think I don't love you? I love Clare, I tell you everyday."

"But you kept it in you mouth, and never let it go to you heart. You tell me you loved me, but was it ever true? If you ever loved me you wouldn't have done that to all those women." Clare exclaimed.

"Did what to all those women?"

"Don't act dumb," Clare stated throwing the shirt at him. "You're Bella Muerte. The secrets out."

"What? You're being ridiculous." Eli yelled back at her.

"Am I really, what's next? Are you going to call me crazy? I've seen all the proof I need. You need help Eli." Clare seethed, picking up her bag and starting to exit.

"I tried, Clare, I really did I tried to love you, I tried but I lied."

"It's better off this way." Clare whispered kissing him lightly on the cheek and walking out of the door. And out of Bella Muerte's life.

…

Eli adjusted his black mask as his eyes scanned the audience; he was once again invited to one of Fiona's extravagant parties. His eyes locked onto a pair of gorgeous blue eyes surrounded by a white and gold mask.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" Eli asked holding his hand out.

"Why I'd love to," the blue-eyed beauty answered taking his hand. He held her close, feeling the familiar curves through the champagne fabric of her dress. They danced around never breaking eye contact throughout the song; the music engulfed them as they circled around the floor.

The clock struck twelve signaling the unmasking.

Eli gently reached to unmasked the stranger he had danced with, and the stranger did the same.

"Eli," Clare whispered holding the black mask in her pale hands.

"Clare," he whispered back.

The couple stood staring for a few moments before slowly leaning forward and capturing each other's lips in a passionate kiss.

_"And we'll love again, we'll laugh again _

_We'll cry again and we'll dance again_

_And it's better off this way"_

_… _

_"And never again, and never again_

_They gave us two shots to the back of the head _

_And we're all dead now"_


End file.
